Tan cruel como la realidad
by 3rika-chan
Summary: No todos son capaces de superar las dificultades que la vida les impone. Los obstáculos a veces llegan a ser imposibles de enfrentar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hechos no fueran lo que son y la desgracia hubiera tomado lugar? Un mundo donde el miedo se respira y las pesadillas se hacen realidad. ¿Podrá ese sentimiento atravesar todas las barreras? ¿O será que el miedo es más podero


Otra más de mis ideas que no sé de donde saco :o Esto lo escribí hace tiempo y ayer me dio por terminarlo con la esperanza de que no quedara tan mal :/

 ** _¡ADVIERTO!_** Que uno de nuestros protagonistas será violado y no obligo a nadie a leer esto, será bajo su propia responsabilidad. No creo haber escrito algo tan fuerte pero ya hice la advertencia.

Si gustan por favor déjenme su comentario sobre lo que les gustó, o en su caso lo que no les gusto del fic. ¡Buen fin de semana! n.n

-.-.-.-

Tenía miedo de recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche pero igualmente se obligaba a hacerlo, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar el camino que decidió tomar. No sería fácil, quizá perdería mucho más de lo que podía ganar pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Dejó a un lado su ira cuando tomó la decisión pero no estaba seguro de poder controlarse cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

 _\- ¡Ese profesor hijo de puta!_

Lo lastimaron de una manera en la que no se podría recuperar, dejando marcas en su cuerpo y alma. Las del cuerpo sanarían pero las escalofriantes memorias lo destruirían poco a poco emocionalmente. No era una persona débil, al menos no se consideraba de esa manera a sí mismo, pero tenía miedo de comprobar que estuviera equivocado. Aquella persona lo sometió y se aseguró de comunicarle la falta de fuerza que sufría, lo inservibles que serían sus gritos de auxilio y cómo se vería beneficiado si cooperaba y no ponía resistencia.

 ** _\- "Sé que lo deseas, he visto la manera en que me ves, lo atento que eres conmigo."_**

 ** _\- "¡Suélteme profesor, está comportándose de manera inapropiada!"_**

Su cabeza dolía intentando desvanecer las imágenes que llegaban como olas golpeándolo y arrastrándolo. Su cuerpo dolía en diversas partes, tenía vendas cubriendo raspaduras y cortes pero lo que más golpeaba su orgullo era su imposibilidad para caminar correctamente.

 ** _\- "Se un buen chico y no te resistas. Si lo haces correctamente puede ayudarte en tu carrera."_**

 ** _\- "¡No sé de qué está hablando! ¡Suélteme, no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto!"_**

El rubio se negó tanto como pudo pero descubrió no ser tan fuerte como creía. ¿Por qué sus golpes no lograban alejarlo? ¿Por qué era incapaz de acertar a su atacante? El mayor fácilmente sujetaba sus manos y se burlaba por lo sencillo que le resultaba. Por más que Souichi pataleaba no podía defenderse y el profesor ahora se posicionaba entre sus piernas evitando que las cerrara.

 ** _\- "Me gustas Tatsumi-kun, he esperado está oportunidad por meses y no la echarás a perder."_**

 ** _\- "¿Oportunidad? ¡Tiene que estar bromeando, ambos somos hombres...!"_**

 ** _\- "¿Y eso qué? Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso."_**

No. No podía ser verdad, no podía estarle sucediendo esto. Todos los homosexuales eran una porquería, ese tipo de basura tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra; era en lo único que podía pensar cuando el profesor puso sus labios contra los suyos. Ese sería sólo el comienzo y era lo que más le aterraba. Trató y trató pero oponerse no era suficiente. Cuando la situación empeoró y sus frías manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa sabía que tenía que pedir ayuda, no podía enfrentarlo solo.

 ** _\- "¡Deténgase! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"_**

Y cómo única excusa para proteger lo que quedará de su honor como hombre...

 ** _\- "¡E-está armado! ¡I-intenta asaltarme!"_**

Cualquier cosa sería más fácil que admitir un abuso de esa clase. Pero los gritos fueron inútiles.

 ** _\- "Nadie va a ayudarte. A esta hora la facultad está vacía... estamos sólo tú y yo. No te contengas, podemos divertirnos y pasarla bien."_**

Rió burlándose descaradamente, le provocó asco e infinitas ganas de devolver el estómago. Una esperanza llegó a su mente pero lo abandonó más rápido de lo que tardó en llegar. Aquel chico con el que iba a encontrarse dijo que lo esperaría pero considerando la hora era imposible que siguiera esperando, al menos él se hubiera marchado horas atrás.

 _\- ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme tan tarde?_

Era un verdadero misterio y ahora una mala decisión. Pudo retirarse más temprano, el experimento no estaba en estado crítico pero ya era cosa del pasado, accedió por petición del profesor.

 _\- ¿Por qué caí en una trampa como ésta?_

Estaba furioso porque su radar interno no había funcionado. Lágrimas de frustración se avecinaban pero no quería darle el gusto a ese enfermo degenerado.

 ** _\- "No te pongas triste, haré que te sientas muy bien en segundos."_**

 ** _\- "¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Suélteme!"_**

Imposible, lo había inmovilizado por completo. Lo vio sacar una aguja con un contenido extraño, lo subyugó, mientras forcejeaban y a pesar de cómo se resistía introdujo la extraña sustancia en su cuerpo. Por su cabeza pasaron un sinfín de ideas, tenía miedo de que fuera algo dañino y peligroso pero estaba alejado de la realidad. Suplicó piedad mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que partía de este mundo.

 ** _\- "D-deje de hacer esto profesor... ¡Si continúa va a lamentarlo!"_**

 ** _\- "Te equivocas, ¡Él que pone las reglas del juego soy yo!"_**

Las imágenes en su cabeza se nublaban al recordar el ataque. Lastimosamente recordaba a la perfección como lo dominó, como su ropa iba escaseando, la voz susurrando hasta penetrar su mente, las lágrimas que sus ojos ya no pudieron sostener, esa lengua invadiendo su espacio y la forma en que lo sodomizó. Gritó con terror humillándose, sin embargo para su atacante no era suficiente para detenerse, por el contrario le era placentero escuchar sus gemidos resonando en toda la habitación. Tiró de su cabello y lo golpeó para cambiar la posición un par de veces.

 ** _\- "¡A-acaso no ha... ammngh... t-tenido... suficiente!"_**

Quería un descanso, su cuerpo no soportaba ese trato y al igual que él, suplicaba. Jadeaba y con trabajo sus ojos se mantenían abiertos. Se sentía sucio. Ya no era capaz de poner resistencia y tarde se dio cuenta de lo que le había administrado. Era sensible a cualquier roce y eso lo enfurecía. Se las arregló para morder al profesor pero era poco para que se detuviera. Las lágrimas escurrían mientras gemía hasta que lo impensable sucedió.

 ** _\- "¡Ahhh... nnmggh!"_**

Se retorció de manera inconsciente sintiendo un hormigueo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, un acto meramente involuntario que lo condenaría toda la vida. Su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía más indefenso que nunca y su mirada perdió total brillo viendo a la nada. Eso no bastaba para satisfacer el hambre del mentor, lo sometió al menos a dos rondas posteriores de sufrimiento antes de marcharse.

 ** _\- "Espero que sepas guardar silencio. Nadie te creerá y si cantas únicamente te conseguirás enemigos. Algo tan sencillo como eso puede arruinar tu carrera de investigador."_**

Pero que más le quedaba si acababa de destruirle la vida. Y no sólo la de él.

Miró de reojo como salía el profesor y al verlo de espaldas no pensó en otra cosa que vengarse pero en su condición no era posible. La puerta se deslizó y quedó en total y profundo silencio. Suspiró con alivio por un momento pero sus piernas y manos no dejaban de temblar. Se esforzó para acomodarse y quedar sentado, observó la sangre que provenía de su parte trasera y como se escurría. Estaba asqueado con la escena frente a sus ojos. Alcanzó su camisa y se cubrió del frío con ella. ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde podía acudir por ayuda? Se sentía como un infante y requería la ayuda de alguien, estaba asustado.

 **\- N-no tengo a donde ir.**

Su mentón temblaba y gotas caían. Se aferró a su camisa y ocultó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Afuera del edificio alguien esperaba mientras fantaseaba con su superior. Desbordaba emoción por cada poro de su piel y planeaba la mejor manera de llegar al corazón de su amor imposible. Luego de tanto insistir había conseguido una valiosa y posiblemente única oportunidad. Se preocupó al ver la hora, estuvo a punto de entrar a buscarlo pero se arrepintió, los nervios lo traicionarían y era mejor esperar. Las luces de la instalación se apagaron automáticamente cuando llegó la media noche. ¿En dónde estaba su Senpai? No pudo salir sin toparse con él. Su curiosidad ganó y fue a revisar.

 **\- Espero que no se enoje si soy inoportuno.**

Si estaba por irse al menos podía ayudarle a guardar los instrumentos, en la oscuridad resultaría mucho más difícil.

Mientras se acercaba al laboratorio alcanzó a distinguir un sollozo entre el silencio de los pasillos. Por su mente pasó la tonta idea de un fantasma, ya no estaba en primaria, no tenía que asustarse por un lamento de un ser inexistente en este plano. Siguió con su camino pero el llanto no se detenía, llegó y deslizó la puerta con algo de temor.

 **\- ¿H-hay alguien aquí?**

Hizo la típica pregunta estúpida de los primeros en morir en una película de horror. Pero por acto de magia dejó de escuchar el lamento, o al menos disminuyó para ser imperceptible a su oído.

 **\- ¿S-senpai?... ¡Esa es su mochila!**

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y se dispuso a encontrar a quien daba por desaparecido. Se acercó para investigar la mochila que acababa de ver y sus pies chocaron con algo, más bien con alguien.

 **\- ¡Senpai! ¿¡Q-qué es lo que...!?**

Se impresionó tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Encontró al amor de su vida desnudo, sentado en el frío suelo del laboratorio usando sólo una camisa para cubrirse y severamente lastimado. Nunca lo había visto sonreír pero tenía la desgracia de estar presente para ver sus lágrimas. Estaba temblando y no lo miraba a los ojos por más que lo llamara. Se agachó para estar a su nivel y veía con rencor la sangre. Quien le hubiera hecho eso a su Senpai estaría en graves problemas.

 **\- ¿Senpai puedes escucharme?**

No hubo respuesta. Al observarlo presentía que por su cabeza todavía pasaban las imágenes de la agresión, estaba en shock. Se arrepintió por tardar tanto en ir a revisar, no quería verse paranoico o impaciente pero eso hubiera evitado la tragedia.

De un momento a otro Souichi se desmayó asustando más a Morinaga. Lo llamó esperando a que reaccionara pero al estar en contacto con su piel lo sentía irregularmente caliente. Con su frente comprobó la aparente fiebre. Lo notó tan fatigado y tenía heridas importantes. No quería hacer un alboroto pues quizás eso avergonzaría a quien tenía en brazos, aun así terminó llamando a la ambulancia.

Despertó luego de unas horas en la camilla de un hospital, estaba desorientado y creía que todo había sido una pesadilla. Su cuerpo dolía y se alteró al verse envuelto en esta cruel realidad. Su respiración aumentó y gritó exigiendo explicaciones. Sus orbes buscaban con desesperación una respuesta, algo lógico que explicara que todo era una mentira. Quería correr pero dolía demasiado para moverse y con mayor razón para caminar. Otra vez lloraba, era patético. Se abrazó buscando una calma que no encontró. Una doctora llegó a informarle su situación y en un descuido la enfermera se presentó anunciando los resultados positivos de violación del examen que habían practicado.

 **\- Lo siento, creí que el paciente seguía dormido.**

Muy tarde para una disculpa, maldijo a las primerizas sin experiencia o tacto. Él lo había escuchado todo y sentía vergüenza que otros lo supieran. ¿Un hombre? ¿Violado? No había mayor deshonor, quería desaparecer en ese momento. Se ocultó tras una almohada y exigió que lo dejaran solo, no quería tener a nadie cerca. La doctora le dijo que debía reportar ese abuso a la policía pero Souichi se negó, no deseaba ser más humillado.

 **\- ¡Sé lo que hago, no necesito de las recomendaciones de una disque doctora!**

Era imposible mantener la conversación con un paciente así y tampoco podía obligarlo a denunciar, esperaría a que se calmara para volver a hablar con él e intentar convencerlo de hacer lo mejor y de fallar su ética la obligaba a informar el suceso. De nuevo hubo silencio y se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Cómo excusar su ausencia unos días? y lo peor ¿Cómo podía regresar a la universidad? Era increíble que en verdad lo considerara.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos ese chico estaba ahí, cabellos azules y ojos esmeralda, algo recordaba de él. Dormía en una silla junto a su camilla pero no entendía como había llegado ahí, se asustó pensando que el profesor hubiera abierto la boca y esa fuera la razón de su visita. ¿Ni siquiera había amanecido y los rumores habían llegado tan lejos? Tenía que tranquilizarse o comenzaría a hiperventilarse.

 **\- ¡Lárgate, no te acerques!**

Tetsuhiro se descuidó al querer brindar su apoyo moral poniendo su mano sobre la de su Senpai, él estaba seriamente traumatizado y lo menos que quería era a un hombre atravesando las barreras de su espacio personal. Hizo un movimiento brusco para alejarse de Morinaga y provocó que el dolor regresara. Gimió e hizo una expresión de intenso pesar. Respiraba con poca dificultad mientras con ojos entrecerrados admiraba al chico sinceramente preocupado.

 **\- Perdón, no era mi intensión.** Sus cejas se inclinaban y él se alejaba para darle espacio. **\- Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer pero por favor no debes de moverte todavía.**

Souichi no confiaba en ese extraño, ayer parecía amable pero su radar no funcionaba, no quería caer de nuevo en una trampa. Desde que despertó la primera vez sintió que el temblor en su cuerpo no lo abandonaba, no quería pasar el resto de su vida sintiendo ese estremecimiento que no se iba. El joven parecía no querer dejarlo solo y de sin darse cuenta Souichi tampoco quería estarlo, así que no le pidió que se marchara, realmente no cruzaron muchas palabras.

Morinaga no quería abrumarlo con preguntas o incomodarlo, estaba pasando por algo difícil y quería que se recuperara; si luego decidía enfrentar al enfermo que lo atacó estaría dispuesto a apoyarlo como un testigo que presenció la escena posterior. Mientras su Senpai permaneciera internado quería que estuviera tranquilo. Abrió la ventana dejando entrar aire fresco, ayudaba a la enfermera trayendo los alimentos, velaba cada uno de sus sueños y sólo en aquellos momentos se daba el lujo de sostener su mano o acariciar su rostro. Estaba muy angustiado por como lucía, era muy diferente al energético Senpai de la universidad.

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que Souichi decidió escuchar con atención a su doctora, sabía que tenía que denunciar al maldito pero era demasiado complicado, habría muchas cosas en juego y quizá el no sería el ganador. Le aterraba todo lo que implicaría y a pesar de que su hermanita se quedó esos días con Matsuda-san por un pretexto que se inventó, tarde o temprano saldría a la luz y quedaría como una vergüenza a ojos de su familia. Que humillante era no haberse defendido del ataque de un hombre, el peor de los karmas por odiar a los de diferentes preferencias.

 **\- ¡L-lo haré! Me aseguraré que ese degenerado se pudra en la cárcel.**

No le dejaría una victoria fácil a su contrincante, únicamente pasando sobre su cadáver se libraría de sus años de encierro.

El proceso para hacer justicia no era tan rápido como imaginó. Pasó unos días más en recuperación hasta que se armó de valor y levantó la denuncia contra el profesor. Regresó con temor a la universidad pero no dejaría que algo como eso lo obligara a venirse abajo. Pidió un cambio a otro laboratorio e inició con sus propias investigaciones. Los días se iban como agua y no veía real avance para ver a ese sujeto encerrado. Morinaga se ofreció a ser su asistente, una serie de sucesos ayudaron a estar cerca de su Senpai aunque él todavía no le tenía plena confianza, trabajaría para demostrarle que podía contar con él.

Un ángel guardián cuidaba siempre del mayor, no dejaba que se quedara tan tarde y de ser así le hacía compañía. No quería tener que revivir la escena, si para sus ojos fue difícil de presenciar para su Senpai seguramente fue terrible.

 **\- ¿En verdad quieres saber quién lo hizo?... F-fue el imbécil del profesor Miyoshi.**

El nombre que hasta ahora fue un misterio para Tetsuhiro fue revelado. Él nunca le preguntó a su Senpai pero cuando en una noche de tragos ambos estaban más allá de una cantidad normal de alcohol, la curiosidad y temor pudo más y lo cuestionó. Souichi estaba estresado porque un mes había transcurrido pero nada había cambiado. Estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y su voluntad estaba por romperse.

 _\- Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, no puede seguir viviendo feliz fingiendo que nada pasó cuando y-yo..._

Tenía horribles pesadillas la mayoría de las noches, revivía ese momento una y otra vez sin descanso y a veces llegaban al grado que despertaba gritando, asustando a su hermana y obligándola a correr en su auxilio. Él aparentaba estar bien pero sus sueños terminaban delatándolo.

 **\- ¿Nii-san estás bien?** Abrió la puerta acercándose lentamente para evaluar que su hermano estuviera bien. **\- Es la segunda vez esta semana, si tienes un problema yo podría…**

 **\- No te preocupes Kanako, e-estoy bien, no es nada.**

 **\- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no es nada cuándo estas temblando!?**

Y no sólo eso, Kanako notó que desde que su hermano empezó a comportarse extraño al menos en dos ocasiones encontró mojadas las sabanas de su cama. Era raro que él quisiera lavarlas así que no logró engañarla, algo muy malo había pasado con su hermano pero no podía ayudarlo cuando no compartía su pena. Souichi no era capaz de contarle ese acontecimiento a una "niña" y buscaba tontas excusas para sus terrores nocturnos o sus accidentes que eran incontrolables ante el temor. Se sentía un niño de primaria ocultando su fobia hacia el monstruo del armario.

Hubo seguimiento en el caso y un juicio comenzó. El abogado le dijo que tendría que atestiguar frente a un jurado pero en su cabeza sólo quedó la idea de tener que relatar todo el acto frente a muchos extraños, incluso frente a su atacante, y revivir esas imágenes que lo aterraban cada día. Con un fuerte dolor en su pecho subió al estrado cuando el día llegó. Contó apenado y sumamente furioso su versión de la historia, fue un trabajo colosal practicar una y otra vez sus respuestas pero no se comparaba con el valor que se requería para decir la verdad en ese momento. Su vista se dirigió al único apoyo en esa sala: su amigo. Ese chico desinteresadamente lo estuvo ayudando desde hace un tiempo y lo consideraba un verdadero apoyo. Estaba avergonzado y se sentía impotente por haberlo mezclado en sus problemas cuando ni siquiera su familia estaba enterada de eso.

Escuchó con repulsión las mentiras del profesor y se alteró al punto que seguridad tuvo que sacarlo de la sala. Se presentaron las evidencias médicas e incluso Morinaga tomó parte en el proceso pero se presentaron algunas irregularidades. Hubo personas que mintieron bajo juramento pero eso no fue lo peor. Durante el tiempo que duró el juicio se descubrieron otras dos víctimas que habían acusado al profesor con anterioridad, Souichi pensó que con ello podía tener la satisfacción de verlo morir en prisión pero estaba equivocado. Las víctimas retiraron los cargos y reconocía los nombres por ser investigadores de los que había leído una que otra publicación. Mismos que formaban parte del jurado.

 **\- Encontramos al acusado…** ** _inocente_** **.**

¿Están bromeando no es así? Sintió como toda la sangre de su cabeza bajaba por su cuerpo y se quedaba sin aliento. Apenas recobró sus sentidos el rencor se apodero de él, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se dirigió a darle un buen golpe. Fue detenido y se alteró tanto que tuvo que ser sedado. Estaba devastado. Con esa sentencia perdió toda esperanza.

 _\- ¡Ese bastardo fue tan lejos como para sobornarlos!_

Sí, estaba seguro de ello, esa sonrisa y las palabras no podían significar otra cosa. Por lo único que daba gracias era no haber tenido problemas con sus investigaciones, pero, ¿En verdad tenía que estar agradecido? El profesor cambió de escuela evitando problemas futuros para ambas partes pero dejando un recuerdo en la memoria de Souichi, siempre que se acercaba al antiguo laboratorio cerraba sus ojos recordando todo, le daba manía por rascarse como si intentara arrancarse la piel de su cuello o brazo, quería alejar esa sensación que le provocaba.

 _\- Parece que lo ha olvidado._

Era una esperanza para el chico enamorado. Los años siguieron transcurriendo y aquel incidente parecía ser cosa del pasado. Estuvo furioso en su momento, creía fielmente en las palabras y confesión que le hizo su Senpai, no mentiría con algo tan serio. A pesar de todo no logró encerrar a quien lo atacó y por mucho tiempo lo miró decaído y despistado. Ahora era la viva imagen del tirano a quien todos temían y que él recordaba en su entrada a la universidad.

 _\- ¿Q-qué debería de hacer?_

Llevaba años callando ese sentimiento que brotaba de su corazón y que se vio apagado por una tragedia. Sembró confianza entre los dos y logró convertirse en un amigo muy cercano, pero nada más que eso. Le dolía cada vez que Souichi expresaba pestes de personas como él pero no podía culparlo al pasar por la peor de las experiencias.

 _\- ¿Será que ha llegado el momento?_

Tenía seis años tragándose las palabras que no podía expresarle, terminaría decepcionándolo y eso siendo optimistas, lo más seguro era que lo odiaría de por vida. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que aceptara una invitación a su departamento y la primera vez que durmió ahí fue porque el sueño lo venció, sin mencionar lo asustado que se levantó al ver que no estaba en su cama y era una casa ajena.

 _\- No creo soportar más tiempo._

Era un verdadero calvario la situación que vivía, tan lejos y tan cerca. Aquella noche en el laboratorio no fue la indicada para "no resistir más". Estaban por irse cuando se acercó a él y dio voz a sus sentimientos.

 **\- Y-yo, creo que ya no podré ser tu asistente.**

 **\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo ahora?... es tarde, tenemos que irnos.** Sostuvo su brazo y se interpuso en su camino.

 **\- Y-yo… la verdad es que… t-te… ¡Te quiero Senpai! ¡Me gustas!**

 **\- T-tú… e-estás…**

Empezó a temblar y lo miró sorprendido con horror. Nunca le tomaba tanta importancia a lo que decía pero al mirarlo tan decidido se dio cuenta que no era ninguna broma. Estaba cerca de uno de sus enemigos mortales, en cualquier momento el miedo se apoderaría de su cuerpo.

 **\- S-suéltame… por f-favor… suéltame.**

Se mostró vulnerable como hace años no lo hacía. Tal vez estaba rompiendo el corazón de su kouhai pero esa confesión hizo lo mismo con el suyo. En un segundo desconoció a su acompañante y perdió toda confianza en él. Su amigo lo estaba traicionando, se había convertido en una bestia como el profesor Miyoshi y no toleraría otro acercamiento con alguien de su tipo.

 _\- ¿Por qué… por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él?_

No lo rechazó, al menos no en palabras. Retrocedió unos pasos para poner distancia de por medio e inevitablemente su llanto inició. Otra vez se sentía patético, nuevamente la voz que había estado dormida en su subconsciente regresaba. Nunca encontró paz después de la terrible noche pero en la actualidad había logrado prolongar sus episodios de pánico. Estaba seguro que con las palabras de su ayudante eso cambiaría. Rascó enérgicamente el brazo que antes Morinaga había sostenido únicamente por el temor que le despertaba, no deseaba sentirse de esa manera por la presencia de su amigo y aunque sabía que era ilógico su comportamiento no podía detenerse. Su sollozo era audible, mantenía la cabeza agachada y su manía comenzó a provocarle heridas. Su fobia era tan grande que sus sentidos se bloqueaban anulando el dolor que seguramente debía sentir en su brazo. Estaba rojo y comenzó a sangrar; está vez sus nervios se habían destruido. Morinaga quería detenerlo pero antes de tocarlo se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que sólo lo alteraría más.

 **\- P-por favor, para, no sigas haciéndote daño. Te lo suplico.**

Esa noche tuvo una de las peores pesadillas. El escenario era el mismo, al igual que la hora, aparentemente nada había cambiado y sentía el horror en el que se sumergía la mayoría de las noches. La única diferencia se presentó cuando se dio la vuelta para tomar su mochila. Quien lo acompañaba no era el profesor Miyoshi sino su asistente. A la mañana siguiente se sintió tan culpable por no controlar su subconsciente y acusar a alguien inocente de atacarlo. No tuvo el valor de ir a la universidad y encararlo aquel día.

La confesión quedó como un acuerdo implícito donde nadie mencionó nada al respecto, ambos siguieron con sus vidas o eso era lo que intentaban. Souichi comenzó a tener episodios de psicosis y estaba distraído tanto como paranoico. Otra vez dejó de comer con regularidad y cometía errores simples en los experimentos. Las pesadillas regresaron y esta vez con mayor intensidad, Morinaga fue testigo de una de ellas y sabía que algo había desatado ese estado tan inestable.

 _\- Esto es mi culpa, si me hubiera mantenido callado como todos estos años..._

Tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz.

Souichi no dejó de trabajar con Morinaga en el laboratorio, nunca le pidió que se marchara o intentó echarlo de la investigación. Pero que no lo hubiera hecho no significaba que estuviera completamente cómodo con ello. El tiempo que pasaba junto a él no se permitía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, era agotador tener que trabajar y cuidarse las espaldas. No quería pensar mal de su, hasta hace tiempo, amigo. Lo apoyó en los momentos difíciles pero él complicó su relación con unas pocas palabras. Todos los días se convirtió en una competencia por vencer su miedo, cada vez que se regresaba a casa sin alterarse era una victoria. Pero eso no era vida, era una pesadilla. Temía el día en que se hiciera realidad o el día en que terminara perdiendo la cordura.

Al ver que su cuerpo se llenaba de rasguños provocados por su ansiedad decidió inscribirse en una escuela de artes marciales. Tenía que liberar el estrés de alguna manera y sentía que con ello mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Morinaga se cuestionaba si quedarse era lo correcto, ya lo habían rechazado indirectamente y estar cerca de la persona que tanto quería le hacía daño.

 _\- Está muy alterado y tengo miedo de que él también cometa una locura._

Masaki había tenido suerte pero Morinaga no se confiaría en que su amor platónico fuera a correr con la misma fortuna. Estaba decidido a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, desvanecerse en el aire para que la tranquilidad regresara a su enamorado. Empacó, tomó sus maletas y partió a la estación. Lo único que pensó al entrar al vagón fue: " _El destino debe ser impresionante._ "

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas con esa maleta?** Preguntó mientras lo arrastraba y obligaba a salir. El tren cerró sus puertas y se marchó.

 **\- ¿S-senpai? ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?**

 **\- Me dijeron que solicitaste la baja temporal ¿Qué pretendes? Estamos en el punto más importante de la investigación y tú te vas de vacaciones.**

Souichi sabía lo de la baja temporal pero no tuvo el valor de hablar antes con él. Estaba camino al laboratorio, acababa de bajar del tren cuando lo vio cargar con la maleta con intenciones de irse. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y tragándose lo que sentía se atrevió a tocarlo, a eliminar esa barrera que llevaba protegiendo por un tiempo.

 **\- Tendrás que conseguir otro asistente porque ya no iré a la universidad. Me regresó a mi ciudad natal.**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** Souichi se preguntó sobre qué mal le había hecho. Estaba siendo tolerante con sus preferencias hasta cierto punto y no lo culpó de nada incluso al grado de fingir que no tenía problema con él. No le gustaban los cambios pero más que otra cosa no quería perder a un amigo por un estúpido trauma. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Era lo que se preguntaba.

 **\- Creo que no lo soportaré más tiempo. Lo que siento es demasiado para seguir ignorándolo. No quiero que te sientas incómodo o presionado por mi culpa, así que creo que es lo mejor. A-adiós.**

Morinaga caminó hasta que sintió que sostenían una de sus mangas, sabía quién lo detenía y eso lo lastimaba.

 **\- I-iré a tu departamento.**

Sabía que esas palabras no significaban lo que deseaba pero igualmente se emocionó por unos segundos. Souichi tenía la intención de platicar seriamente con él, debía haber una manera de solucionarlo sin que salieran dañados ¿La había? El ir a su departamento significaba que entraría en un campo de guerra totalmente desarmado pero de tener éxito lo ayudaría a desempacar y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

 **\- Ya estamos aquí. ¿De qué querías hablar?**

 **\- ¿La… la amistad no es suficiente para ti?**

Morinaga hizo una mueca de disgusto, ese era un claro no.

 **\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué una persona sin importancia y sin algo especial? ¿Por qué alguien con tantos problemas?** Preguntó nervioso.

 **\- Te equivocas.** Se acercaba lentamente y sin pensarlo estaba acorralándolo. **\- Me he enamorado de ti porque eres especial, me gustan tus lados buenos y malos. Para mí tu eres perfecto en tú imperfección.**

 **\- Q-que cursilerías estas diciendo.** Su espalda chocó contra la pared dejándolo sin camino al que huir. **\- Yo no soy para nada como me describes ¡Debes estar mal de los ojos… y de la cabeza!**

 **\- Sólo digo lo que pienso.**

De repente Souichi se aproximó a Morinaga y lo tomó por sorpresa en un abrazo. Sentía como tiritaba y hablaba con dificultad, con evidente temblor en su voz.

 **\- E-entonces… lo que ofrezco no te es suficiente. Lo lamento.** Esta era la única despedida que se le ocurrió. Era alguien muy querido y de la nada desaparecería de su vida.

 **\- Senpai.** Suspiró y correspondió el abrazo. Souichi se tensó y el temblor fue en aumento. **\- ¿Podría, tan sólo por una vez… me dejarías besarte?**

Su respiración era audible con muchas probabilidades de hiperventilarse. Su asistente había hecho una petición más que atrevida y lo puso nervioso y alerta. No quería darle permiso de algo como eso, estaba aterrado por revivir algo escalofriante pero no se negó. Tampoco aceptó. Se separó para caer sentado y verlo desde abajo, él recordaba esa vista. Morinaga se puso a su nivel tratando de analizarlo para encontrar una respuesta. Sus ojos temían pero no lo condenaban.

 **\- Morinaga…**

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y notó como se sonrojaba. Era como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba y con cada roce se acercaba más a sus labios. Souichi se sintió extraño, no era como se lo imaginó y tampoco como lo representaban sus sueños, esos labios tenían una calidez que no se comparaban con la frialdad de esa noche. Entonces llegó hasta sus labios. Morinaga actuaba con delicadeza y sujetaba con ternura a su Senpai.

 _\- ¿Ha sido suficiente, no?_

Morinaga no quería detener el beso de despedida y dominado por el deseo lo intensificó. Introdujo sutilmente su lengua y lo sostenía transmitiéndole la pasión que sentía por él. Souichi, por el contrario, se sentía aprisionado. La falta de aire comenzó a nublar su vista, los recuerdos volvían y los veía como una película frente a sus ojos, también recordaba estar relatando todo frente al estrado. No conseguía las fuerzas para alejarlo, era como si consumiera sus energías y comenzó a lagrimar. Estaba asustado, esto no era lo que quería.

 **\- D-detente, de… deténgase profesor.** Pronunció con la voz ronca.

En cuanto Morinaga lo escuchó se separó por el impactó y se percató de que se pasó de la raya. Se aprovechó de su silencio. Que lo llamara igual que su atacante clavó una estaca en su corazón ¿Pero qué otra cosa se merecía si se estaba propasando con un "sobreviviente"?

 **\- Lo siento, yo…**

En ese instante notó su cara roja por la vergüenza. Temblaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y vio que había tenido un accidente. Sus pantalones estaban mojados y podía hacerse una idea de lo mucho que lo había afectado. No era más que un niño indefenso en ese momento. Escondió la mirada con su flequillo y las lágrimas caían sin parar. Lo llamó un par de veces pero no captó su atención. Pensó que reaccionaría violentamente por haberlo tocado de esa manera, era parte de su personalidad ser agresivo después de todo, pero no fue así, estaba tranquilo y su mente ida.

 ** _\- "¡Deténgase! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"_**

Pronunció secamente y en un tono bajó. Estaba peleando con sus demonios sin poder escapar. Cuando Morinaga lo sacudió ligeramente para que reaccionara fue que despertó del letargo.

 **\- ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!**

Desesperado se pegó a la pared intentado alejarse de él pero ya no tenía lugar a donde huir. Morinaga se puso de pie y le dio espacio.

 **\- Senpai, tranquilízate, no lo volveré a hacer. Perdóname, no era mi intensión.**

 **\- No hables, ya no digas nada.** Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos intentando bloquear todo a su alrededor. **\- E-estaré bien. Después de unos minutos me calmaré pero no hables más.**

Luego de esa noche Morinaga estuvo tan preocupado por él que no pudo marcharse como planeó. Le sugirió que viera a alguien profesional, llevaba tiempo diciéndoselo porque sabía que necesitaba ayuda para recuperarse. Fingir que nada pasó, intentar bloquear el trauma no le ayudaría en nada. No vivía, no disfrutaba, no avanzaba, sólo se movía por inercia. Souichi aceptó después de un gran fracaso en su carrera con su última investigación. Acudió escéptico porque para él no eran más que charlatanerías. Fue medicado contra la depresión y le dieron consejos para sus terrores nocturnos aunque no siempre eran efectivos. El trauma no desapareció pero con el tiempo estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con él y con su ansiedad.

A pesar del conflicto que tuvieron Souichi volvió a confiar en Morinaga.

A pesar del desasosiego que lo tenía constantemente temblando como si tuviera frío no quería perderlo. Esta persona no lo lastimaba. Dejó de fiarse de su instinto y pensó que era una persona agradable.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar esta tranquilidad? No mucho.

Morinaga no podía pasar tanto tiempo cerca de tan jugoso manjar sin probar de vez en cuando una cucharada. Empezaron con pequeños besos, transformándose en chupetones en el cuello y ahora incluso carisias. Souichi se perturbaba temiendo llegar a lo que semanas después fue inevitable. Sucedió. Una noche de tragos en su departamento basto para que se volviera a sentir asqueado. Sintió otra vez con horror ese cosquilleo. Se arrastró al baño y no salió de ahí por horas. Morinaga pensó lo peor, tumbó la puerta y lo encontró dormido bajó la ducha mientras cubría su cuerpo con una manta. ¿Qué clase de persona era para aprovecharse así de él? ¿Qué tan insensible era el otro para no rechazarlo de una buena vez?

Habló en voz alta por sus sentimientos y le transmitió el odio que sentía por los de su especie, mas no por él. Por primera vez habló con otra persona demás de su psiquiatra. Se desnudó con palabras frente a sus ojos y Morinaga lo consoló.

 **\- Mi avión sale por la mañana.** Fue lo que le dijo mientras lo protegía en sus brazos.

Souichi sabía que era su manera de decir adiós. Su estúpido asistente había intentado escaparse de sus ojos más de las que él mismo pensó en acabar con su vida. Las pocas veces que estuvo en su departamento notó que siempre había una maleta descansando en una esquina cerca del genkan. Siempre estaba listo para partir. Lo detuvo tanto como pudo en el trascurso de todos estos años pero esta vez sería diferente. Ya no lo detendría porque tenía una poderosa razón para huir.

 **\- Así que… estados unidos. Te deseo suerte con tus estudios. Demuéstrales todo lo que aprendiste aquí.**

Las palabras no bastaban. Acertadamente presentía que él ya no iba a regresar. Buscó motivos para irse desde años atrás y estaba seguro que era el adiós definitivo. Ninguno de los dos podía continuar con la farsa. El no comprender este sentimiento que hacía latir con fuerza a su corazón lo enloquecía, el no aceptarlo lo llevaría a la perdición. El reloj comenzó a correr.

Al día siguiente desapareció.

Al día siguiente después de ese Souichi también desapareció.


End file.
